Eternally
by Fanlady
Summary: Jika ada satu hal yang ditakutkan oleh Fang di dunia ini, adalah jika dirinya mati muda. /FangxYing


**"Eternally"**

 **By Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta**

 **Warning : FangxYing, teen!chara(s), OOC**

 **Untuk wawawiw**

.

.

.

Jika ada satu hal yang ditakutkan oleh Fang di dunia ini, adalah jika dirinya mati muda. Fang memiliki segalanya yang ia inginkan. Ia punya wajah tampan yang digilai para gadis. Ia punya otak encer, yang walau masih kalah dari Ying dan Yaya, setidaknya lebih baik dari teman-temannya yang lain. Fang juga punya pacar yang cantik. Yap, ia sekarang tidak lagi bergabung di klub kumpulan jones yang didirikan Gopal sejak dirinya memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabat berkuncir duanya, Ying.

Nah, hidup Fang sudah cukup sempurna, kan? Karena itu ia ingin menikmati hidup indahnya ini selama mungkin. Sayang, ada satu hal yang dimilikinya yang membuat Fang tak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang. Ia memiliki kekuatan super, yang mau tak mau membuatnya menjadi seorang _superhero_. Dan _superhero_ selalu diincar oleh penjahat, atau dalam kasusnya— alien berkepala kotak.

DUAR!

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dari arah taman di salah satu sudut kota kecil di Pulau Rintis. Asap tebal mengepul di udara, membuat beberapa penduduk menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat. Tapi tak ada yang merasa terlalu khawatir. Hal ini sudah sangat sering terjadi sampai mereka bosan sendiri. Mereka sama sekali tidak merasa cemas lagi, karena mereka telah memercayakan keselamatan pulau ini pada lima remaja berkekuatan super.

"Fang, minggir! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

Fang yang hendak menyerang sekumpulan robot kotak di depannya buru-buru menyingkir saat Ying berlari melewatinya secepat kilat.

"Seribu tendangan laju!"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menyerang para robot tanpa ampun dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi super cepat miliknya. Beberapa robot langsung terkapar tak bergerak, namun lebih banyak lagi yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Sial, kenapa mereka tak ada habisnya, sih?" Fang mengumpat kesal. Ia menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya untuk menebas beberapa robot, dan menghabisi sisa robot lainnya dengan harimau bayangnya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau kita serang terus-menerus pasti nanti mereka habis juga," kata Ying yang berdiri tak jauh dari Fang sambil terus menghabisi para robot yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ya tapi sampai kapan? Kita sudah hampir satu jam bertempur dengan para robot ini, tapi mereka bahkan tak berkurang sedikit pun!" Tembakan salah satu robot nyaris mengenai Ying. Fang bergegas menggunakan jari bayangnya untuk menarik gadis itu ke arahnya.

"Te-terima kasih …" kata Ying gugup yang kini berada dalam dekapan Fang.

"Hm. Jangan lengah, nanti kau bisa terluka," kata Fang. Ia kembali menyerang para robot tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya dari Ying.

"Hoi, kita sedang bertarung! Jangan malah asyik mesra-mesraan, dong!" Gopal berseru tak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu dengan gesit menyerang para robot yang mendekatinya dengan mengubah mereka menjadi makanan, membuat beberapa sudut taman kini dipenuhi aneka jenis kue dan camilan berbagai bentuk dan rasa.

"Nggak usah sirik deh, dasar jones!" cibir Fang.

"Aku bukan jones!" Gopal menyangkal sewot.

"Terus apa? JoDi (Jomblo abaDi)?"

Gopal mencak-mencak. Fang tertawa nista. Namun sebuah robot tiba-tiba menembakkan pelurunya tepat ke arah Fang yang tengah lengah. Ia tak sempat menghindar hingga tembakan itu telak mengenainya dan membuatnya terhempas ke belakang.

"Fang!" Ying berseru panik. Untunglah tadi ia sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Fang hingga dirinya tak ikut terkena tembakan. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan berlutut di sebelah Fang yang tengah terbaring terengah-engah.

Fang sudah bilang ia takut mati muda, kan?

"Ying …" Fang memanggil dengan suara serak.

"Y-ya?" Ying menggigit bibirnya cemas sembari memeriksa keadaan Fang. Sepertinya ia tidak terluka parah. Namun kenapa pemuda itu bersikap seolah dirinya tengah sekarat menunggu maut?

"Ying … ayo kita menikah," cetus Fang tiba-tiba.

Ying membelalakkan kedua matanya. " _ **Nĭ fēng le!**_ * Kita sedang di tengah pertempuran, Fang!" seru Ying antara kesal dan tak percaya. Apa maksud Fang mengajaknya menikah dalam keadaan begini? Kalau mau melamarnya setidaknya saat suasana sedang romantis, dong. Masa di tengah pertarungan dengan robot alien begini? Tunggu dulu. Mereka kan masih sekolah! Apanya yang menikah?

"Justru karena itu, kita harus segera menikah!" ujar Fang. Ia bangkit dan menatap Ying dengan sorot mata serius. "Kalau kita mati di sini dan tidak sempat menikah bagaimana? Kita pasti akan menyesal nanti, Ying!"

"Astaga, Fang! Berhentilah bersikap sok dramatis begitu! Kita tidak akan mati di sini, jadi nggak usah ngomong yang enggak-enggak deh," kata Ying. Ia bangkit dengan kesal dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Fang, namun pemuda itu menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Ying. Aku serius. Ayo kita menikah."

Fang kemudian menarik Ying yang masih membelalakkan mata, mempertanyakan kewarasan kekasihnya itu.

"Gopal, nikahkan kami!" seru Fang pada Gopal yang tengah mengubah beberapa robot menjadi kerupuk sambalado.

"WHAT?!" Gopal menoleh dan menatap Fang seolah sahabatnya itu telah gila. Mungkin Fang memang benar-benar sudah gila. Saat itu sebuah robot kembali menembakkan meriam ke arah mereka. "GYAAA! Tukaran makanan!" Sebuah _cheeseburger_ raksasa muncul di tempat di mana robot itu tadinya berdiri.

"Kau harus menjadi penghulu untukku dan Ying. Kami akan menikah," kata Fang. Ia memegangi tangan Ying erat-erat sambil sesekali menyingkirkan robot yang mendekat dengan kekuatan bayangnya.

Gopal melirik Ying. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pasrah. Keduanya sepakat bahwa Fang sudah tak waras. Mungkin tembakan robot tadi telah merusak sebagian fungsi otaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu cara menikahkan orang," kata Gopal akhirnya.

"Cih, dasar tak berguna." Fang kemudian memandnag ke sekelilingnya dan mencari-cari. "Ke mana Boboiboy dan Yaya? Padahal aku mau meminta tolong pada mereka."

"Fang, ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya kau kena gegar otak cukup parah," kata Ying, mulai merasa cemas. Fang tak menanggapinya dan terus menahan Ying agar tak pergi jauh darinya.

Robot-robot kembali bermunculan, membuat perhatian Fang akhirnya kembali teralih. Bersama-sama, ia dan Ying menghabisi setiap robot yang menyerang mereka. ledakan keras terdengar di mana-mana, namun Fang dan Ying tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka agar tak saling berjauhan.

"Ying!" Fang berteriak keras mengatasi suara ledakan meriam di sekitar mereka.

"Apa?"balas Ying tak kalah keras.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Ying menghela napas. "Oh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," ucapnya, akhirnya menyerah.

Fang tersenyum snenag. Ia berdiri saling beradu punggung dengan Ying semenatar tangannya tak henti mengeluarkan bayang untuk menyerang musuh-musuhnya. "Ying, maukah kau— _ **Harimau bayang!**_ —menerimaku sebagai suamimu, dalam suka— _ **tusukan jari bayang!**_ —maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit — _ **jari-jemari bayang!**_ — walau mungkin akan lebih banyak sakitnya?"

"Aku bersedia!" seru Ying, mengatasi suara-suara rebut di sekita rmereka. "Maukah kau — _ **tendangan laju!**_ — menerimaku sebagai istrimu — _ **pukulan laju!**_ — mencintai, dan menyayangiku, hingga maut memisahkan kita?"

"AKu bersedia. _Polar bear_ bayang!"

Robot terakhir dihancurkan dengan brutal oleh cakaran dari beruang kutub bayang milik Fang. Pemuda itu akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega. Ia menoleh ke arah Ying yang sedikit terengah-engah di sebelahnya. Gadis itu membalas pandangangannya dan tersenyum malu.

"Kita benar-benar sudah gila, ya?" gumam Ying sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa gila. Yang penting kita tetap bersama-sama," balas Fang. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Kekuatan memperlambat waktu," bisik Ying. Seketika, semua hal di sekeliling mereka melambat. Keduanya kemudian saling mendekat hingga hampir tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Fang.

"Aku mencintaimu," balas Ying.

Dan di tengah pusaran waktu yang melambat, bibir mereka saling bertemu dan menyatu dalam ciuman hangat.

Sekarang, Fang tak perlu takut apa pun lagi. Ia sudah memiliki semua hal yang diinginkannya. Dan itu adalah Ying.

.

.

.

Fin

Note :

*Nĭ fēng le! : Kau gila!


End file.
